If Only I Could've Saved You
by beemo456
Summary: Ash is an irresponsible, short-tempered rebel who swears and never bothers to do any of his work at school. Dawn is a sweet, caring smart girl who responsibly does her schoolwork and never frowns. These two get paired up as lab partners. Ash slowly grows fond of Dawn, and eventually falls in love with her. Suddenly, a horrible tragedy occurs. Will Ash ever get over this tragedy?


**Hey guys! If you've read my other stories you know that I am a HUGE Pearlshipper! So, this is my first actual sad story about them. It's a oneshot from the summary. I'm a huge Homestuck fan too, so, I made Ash sort of like Karkat, in an angry kind of way, and Dawn sort of like Terezi, in a weird way. Okay, I've probably typed way too much, so here's the story! Enjoy! (If you don't know what Homestuck is, ignore the Homestuck reference.)**

"Name?"

"Ash."

"Ash what?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"You were a witness, correct?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Or were you the murderer?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then answer my question."

"Fine. I was a witness."

I was stuck in a police station for questioning about a car crash that happened a few weeks ago. I know it sounds unimportant, but someone who was dear to me was in that car crash. She died, along with her mother. I couldn't bring myself to forget. I really don't know what else the fat ass police officer was asking me after that. I just nodded or just shook my head sometimes. I still don't forgive myself for what happened to her. And I never will. I still remember the day she was brought into my life.

* * *

I was at my desk playing Bike Race on my IPhone. I had the volume on my headphones to maximum. I really didn't hear what my biology teacher was saying, and I couldn't care less. I was WAY too focused on my epic game to pay attention anyways.

"GODDAMMIT!" I screamed. Misty started walking towards me and I already knew what she was going to ask me.

We were supposed to choose our lab partners today, but my three best friends, Gary, Drew, and Hilbert, had already picked their stupid lab partners. Gary was going to ask Misty, because he has been in love with that bitch for God knows how many years. Drew had picked his bitch, May. And Hilbert finally got the courage to ask his crush, Hilda, to be his partner the first day I actually needed him.

So I ignored Misty just to save my friendship with Gary.

"Heyyyyyy Ash!" Misty greeted me. Even with the volume on maximum, I could still hear her. I pretended I didn't. I couldn't care less who I was stuck with as a lab partner. It's not that I'm a bastard or anything, it's just that I honestly couldn't care.

"Ash!" Misty said again. So I ignored her again. She already pissing me off.

"ASH KETCHUM! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Misty yelled at me.

"What the fuck do you want?! Goddammit woman!" I yelled back, not looking at her. I was too scared to.

"So... I was wondering if you would be my lab partner?" Misty asked cheerfully. I ignored her again.

"ANSWER ME FUCKFACE!" Misty yelled.

"Fine. You want an answer, bitch? NO." I said calmly. We had dated for a while, but it didn't work out with me shouting all the time, while she always nagged.

"Fine, you bastard. I'll just go with Gary." Misty said storming away. _And then they fucked, _I thought as Misty asked Gary.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was sure it was Misty, that bitch.

"For the last goddamn time, Misty, I don't want to be your fucking-" I stopped there as I looked up. It wasn't Misty. This girl was obviously more beautiful. She looked like... stuff. Pretty stuff.

"Um, uh..." I said like an idiot. She had long, silky, blue hair with a bow in her hair. She had a white off-shoulder shirt with a blue rose on it, with jeans short shorts. She had blue Toms to end her outfit.

"Not who you were expecting, huh?" The girl asked me. I shook my head slowly. I felt this squishy, happy feeling inside of me. Ugh, I wanted to get outside of me though because I didn't know what to say.

"I WAS going to ask you to be lab partners, but I'm guessing it's a no." She giggled softly. I blushed.

"That's not what I said. I was going to say no if you were Misty, but you're obviously not." I explained like an angry dumbass.

She giggled louder this time. "You're funny." I bet my whole face was red by now. I screamed silently.

"No I'm not. I'm the most serious person on the planet." I responded seriously.

She laughed this time. Her laugh was very pretty.

"Why, out of all people, would you ask me to be your lab partner?" I asked, to change the subject, of course.

"Well, because all my other friends have their partners." She replied softly.

"Wait, you haven't even told me your name." I said, wondering.

"My name is Dawn. Don't worry, I know who you are. You're Ash Ketchum. Everyone knows who you are!" Dawn said cheerily, smiling. I was slightly embarrassed that everyone knew me because I screamed at the teacher all the time.

"How do you smile all the time? What about screaming your head off, or something? Please don't tell me you don't cry, either." I asked. I glanced up at her again and she was smiling. For no damn reason.

"Oh! Was I smiling again? Sorry!" Dawn said. She banged her head with her hand.

"It's okay. Your smile is pretty." I said. _Wait, what the fuck did you just say, dumbass?, _I thought. "I MEAN, UH, WAIT- FUCK!" I yelled.

"Um, are you okay?" Dawn asked. She was giggling again. "Uh-oh. Professor Juniper is coming!"

"Are you guys partners?" Professor Juniper asked us. She glared at me. She's hated me every since that time where I accidentally knocked down her glue and then she yelled at me for doing on purpose. Then I started cussing at her, and yeah, things weren't pretty after that.

"Uh..." I still wasn't sure if we were partners or not. We were still getting to know each other.

"Yes! We're partners!" Dawn said happily then she hugged me. For no fucking reason. My face felt hot. I could smell her breath. It smelled like... rainbows?

"Oh, okay." Professor Juniper said. I heard her whisper into Dawn's ear, "Good luck. You'll need it with this kid." She walked away.

Dawn smiled at me with her fucking cute smile. This was the start of a new friendship. I think.

* * *

That's how I remember that day. It was the best day ever. After a few months of getting to know each other, my friends teased me about her. I still remember the day she... yeah. It was a bittersweet and sad day. At least for me it was.

* * *

We were sitting outside on the little hills outside of school grounds. School had just ended a few minutes ago. Dawn looked at me and laughed.

"What?!" I asked her angrily. Even though I couldn't get mad at her.

"You have a leaf on your face." She said between giggles. She gently took it off my face. She stared at me for half a second, then quickly looked down. I noticed she was blushing.

"Hey. Why don't we lie down and look at the clouds?" I suggested. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but it was too late to take back now.

"That one looks like a flower!" Dawn said. I smiled at her.

"That one looks like... a heart." I said. I got the squishy feeling that I hated. She hid her face with her hands. I could still see her red face. I still wondered if she liked me back. I sure did.

"... That one looks like you!" She finally said after five minutes of awkwardness and started cracking up. "You see? With the angry face and all?" I stared at the cloud. It DID look like me. I looked at Dawn.

"Yeah. Hey, I, uh, wanted to ask you something." I managed to say. I got the stupid, shitty squishy feeling again. When I got the feeling, I felt like exploding. But I didn't

"I'm not giving you my homework." Dawn said seriously. She looked at me. Then she started cracking up again. That girl could not be serious at ALL.

"No, not that." I said looking down at the grass. It looked like... grass.

"Then what?" Dawn asked me curiously.

"Do you like me?" I asked. I felt... weird. I hadn't asked that question in two years, to Misty. I also asked May in fifth grade, but she said no. She liked Drew. She told me not to tell anyone. I told her to fuck off.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Dawn replied. She smiled at me with that innocent smile. Damn, how I loved it.

"No, I mean _like._" I told her. She looked at me with a confused face. I looked at the grass for a while. It still looked like grass. "Close your eyes." I said to her.

"Why?" Dawn asked me. She could read me like a book. She knew there was a reason why I asked her that.

"Just do it." I said to her.

"Okay!" She said and happily did it. "Now what?"

"Count to ten." I told her.

"Are you going to give me a present if I do?" Dawn asked. She DID love presents.

"Yeah. Just do it, or not I won't give you it." I replied.

"Fine. I like presents so...One. Two. Three. Fo-" She stopped right there. I kissed her, passionately. Her mouth tasted like rainbows, too. To my surprise, she kissed back. I heard her squeal happily. I felt her heart against mine. I guess she did too, because she hugged me tighter. We rolled down the hill and started laughing.

"I like you." She said. I was surprised because I thought she... damn her, she messed with me!

"You know, I don't hate you. I just hate everybody else. With the exception of Pikachu, of course." I told Dawn.

"I know you don't hate me. If you did, then you wouldn't have kissed me." Dawn replied with a chuckle. How did she read my mind?

"Hey, I could give a ride home today. I got my driver's license last weekend." I told her, hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry, my mom's taking me home today. We're going to pick up my uncle today at the airport, and she said I have to." She kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for being sweet though. Bye!" She walked to the front of the school.

"Bye!" I said smiling, looking forward to that perfect tomorrow. That perfect tomorrow never came. Why didn't I convince her to go with me? Why did I let her go? What would have happened if I took her home?

After that, I was in the middle of traffic. It was raining already. Dawn's car was in front of me. Her mom turned left. Suddenly, the stupid bastard comes and crashes into the Mercedes-Benz. The car was crashed to pieces. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I saw blood pouring out of the car, too. I suddenly realized it was Dawn's. I didn't want to believe what I just saw. I cried. Me, Ash Ketchum, cried in the middle of the fucking street. I wanted to kill the bastard who killed my crush. I never got to say that I loved her. That's what struck inside of me the most. It hurt. I cried. The police came. They told everyone to get out of the way. I shouldn't have let her go. That sentence hurt me and kept on repeating in my head.

A week later there was a funeral for Dawn and her mother. I was surprised to see everyone from Professor Juniper's class, and she herself was there too. I looked at the flower I was going to give her tomorrow. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I never got to. I put the flower on her grave. I couldn't stand it. I felt like something had died inside of me. My heart. When everyone left, I stayed. I stared at Dawn's grave. I couldn't believe she was really gone.

Suddenly, I saw her. She was an... angel? She had wings, that's for sure. And a white dress. Her usual bow was gone.

"Uh... Dawn?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied. She giggled at me.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! WE WERE GOING TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER! WHY-"

"I'll wait for you." Dawn told me calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffling.

"Up there. I'll wait for you until it's your time. I'll wish for you to turn back to well, young you I guess. I don't know when you're going to die, so... But don't commit suicide! Please! I'm not worth it! Life is a wonderful thing!" Dawn said.

"I was thinking of that. Guess that's out of the question." I said. "... Will you really wait for me?"

"Yes! I promise!" Dawn said. And just like that she disappeared. I looked at her grave. The flower was standing up.

I smiled.

* * *

I don't know when I'm going to die. I really don't know. But, I'm going to make the most out of my life. For her.

**Wah! I feel sad after writing this! I know Ash is OOC, but I did it to go along the story. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
